killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Book 2 Chapter 1 Transcript
https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-1/ Narration: All life... is fundamentally fire. https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-2/ Narration: The Flame Immortal, the infinite and sustained essence of YISUN. Worked by the gods Koss... and Aesma. The angels, our kin. Too cold, we were flung into the void. The servants, entire races forged for one purpose. Humanity. Aesma's mistake, and the only true mortals. And a final flame, also casat into the void. A dark and hungry flame of which we do not speak. https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-3/ Michael: For a time, it was good. Was it not, White Chain? The multiverse, the holy mandala, was pure. Men kept to their worlds, and we to the void in between. The sacred waters of the Red City ran crystalline and unsullied by mortal filth. Alas, that world had been doomed from th emoment the first man crawled from Koss' hearth. White Chain: Woman. Metia, the first human, was a woman. Michael: Who am I? White Chain: You are 2 Michael, wielder of the white flame, first among the secondborn. A Prime Angel... and my master. Michael: Yes, your master. The flame... is corrupt, White Chain. https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-4/ Michael (narrating): My brothers and I guarded Throne for thirty Kalpa. Yet our holy bulwark was shattered, and I alone have reincarnated. For the gods made a fatal error in using the pure essence of YISUN in their creations. They granted them a terrible curse... a will. A will that led to hunger. To give names to forbidden things. To discord, greed, and vice. To want. To insanity. To ruin. https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-5/ Michael: It was into our kin alone... that Koss beat the law, with the great chisel Ysimir. Yet our once great hall is near empty. Now guilds and petty kings pick at the rotten corpse of heaven. White Chain: It was humans who realized their error -- who called us and forged us and forged us new bodies. Men and Servants who made a new ompact - to bring the light of the law from the void. Surely, master- Michael's sword: CLAK Michael: The compact is broken, White Chain. I bear the mark of its sundering! And of those who remain, more and more choose... the path of Thorns. White Chain: It is an evil path. Michael: There are increasingly few who agree with you. Not all acts of evil are foolish, White Chain. And not all acts of good are wise. Such as your actions with the girls. https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-6/ White Chain: H-her name is Allison. Master, she is a victim! If I brought her here, the Thorns would have killed her! My brothers would have turned the Key to dark purpose. To provoke war, or worse! Michael: Men will choose war anyway, White Chain. And we will endure it. Forge a new law. With that key, I could at least preserve a little more of our order. The Thorns were after it. Now they may very well retrieve it. Fool! White Chain: M-master, please! Michael: You cling obsessively to this world, White Chain. To its inhabitants and their petty morality. To putrid form! To insipid gender! White Chain: Master, p-please! All-all I did was in service of the law. Don't send me back! Is it not our duty to p-proptect- Michael: Remove your helm. Let me gaze upon your face untouched by man. As I thought. So remarkably human. https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-7/ Michael: Your attachment to this world is corrupting you, White Chain. For now, I must sever you from it to sav eyou. Let it go. White Chain: No. Michael: It will be gone soon. A final usurper has risen. She will be the herald of its death. White Chain: You're wrong. Michael: War will come, White Chain. It is the terrible destiny of the Flame Immortal. We will return to the void - and decide if the new world is worthy of our protection. Banish 'her' Angel: Forgive us, brother. White Chain: I am not your brother. CRACK https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-8/ White Chain: No. No, no no! Angel: !! Ho there, coming or going? Hrrm-hm! Young White Chain, back to the void so soon? Oh, I see... you've been banished. White Chain: Don't look at me! https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-9/ Angel: Well, you do look a little abnormal, hm! Nothing a few millenia in the void won't fix. Lo! Witness your slain brothers awaiting long reincarnation. Finely formed, ho ho! White Chain: Finely formed... Angel: Now, now, you have barely condensed your 79th incarnation. White Chain: 82nd. Angel: Not so hasty, brother. White Chain: Why 'brother' at all? Our flesh is the Flame Immortal. We do not beget! What does it matter if a I feel a little... feminine. Angel. Well, I suppose-- hold! Ho there! Coming or going! Skeleton motorcycle: VVVVVvvvvvvvvvvvVVVVVVV https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-10/ Juggernaut Star: Hello, deviant. I am the igneous angel 6 Juggernaut Star Scours the Universe. ...speaker for Thorns. Please join me for tea. And let us discuss the return of your body. ******************** https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-11/ The void. Elsewhere. Allison: This again... .... fuck it. get me a drink. Allison's hand: DOM https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-12/ Cio: Well... that's much faster than I expected. Allison: Y-you! From the... slave... place. You pushed me! Cio: Pah! Someone had to. Coming from home I expect/ Not much to stick around for? Allison: How did you - hrk! Cio: Tha had my card. 'Sides, the heart always wnats to go home. Allison: Well I'm going back once I'm dong here. Cio: Uh-huh We have a loooot of work to do. Cio Cioelle Estrella von Maximum the Third, at they service. I'm a fanfiction writer. https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-13/ Cio: Mm-hm. The reluctant heroine type. Mmmm-hm. Allison: RAAAUGH! Will someone give me answers for once! What is my life?! What is this place? Why am I - see-through? Cio: This? The void between worlds. Natural home of us devils. Thy puny soul flame is too weak to cast a body here. So that casts a shade instead. Bein' a shade is dangerous. Them that wanders off the King's Road here oft fade away to nothin'. Cause thy form depends on will alone. At least humans can enter the void. Us devils were betrapped. Stuck. Banished here by God. As a formless chaos called the hot black flame. Twas your hungry kind that played god, maskin' and namin' that flame. Creatin' devils to play with. Cuttin' deals. Lettin em' into heaven. Pissed the angels right off. Allison: Allison. https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-14/ Cio: So. Tha's on a quest to rescue thy true love. Allison: Can we not say quest? And why are you writing this down? Cio: What's thy trade again? Allison: I work in a coffee shop. Cio: Eaugh. Nah! Changing that to farm girl or something. And tha really didn't pilfer that key? Allison: Huh? No. Cio: Yawnsome. Allison: Wait.... ok, my turn. That's a gate up there, isn't it? They connect through here. Cio: Well, yes. Allison: That's my gate. That's Earth's gate. It must be. That's why I came out so close! Cio: I suppose so. S'closed though. All thum devils are waitin' for work when it opens. Allison: Who... who owns this? Which... king? Cio: Ole' qeenly queen Mottom. Her palace is passin' though over there. But that'll have to be stronger by far before tha smites her down and saves her kingdoms from her dark rule. Let's see... we need to find tha a mentor.... hm... a more magic sword... definitely a new love interest. Maybe a girl.... hmmm! Allison: I have to go there. Cio: What? https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-15/ Allison: I said I have to, not that I want to! Cio: And just how is tha planning on slaying her? Allison: God dammnit! I am not. Slaying. Anybody! I am going to ask her politely to help me. Maybe give her this stupid key. So I can get this whole bullshit over with and - what- are - you - writing? Blue devil: Cough! On da house! Cio: Tha doesn't know anytihng. And do not drink that. Magisters: Hail sister! Your devil binding is going poorly I see. Allison: Uh, hail? Ando: Magister Vax here saw you ride the lightning. Vax: Magister Ando thinks I am lying. I wish to seek employment with your master. Which of the seven kings do you serve? Who sent you? Allison: N-nobody? I sent myself. With this magical bullshit in my head. https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-16/ Vax: Well yes, your lay-stone is remarkably bright. But you'd need a gate key to ride the lightning directly to the void. Unless... are you an emissary? Cio: P-please excuse her, she's a blubberbrains who knows nothing. Allison: Oh, I know lots of shit. About heaven being apparently run by the super mafia. And God being dead. And my life being a lie. Vax: If you are an emissary, you must trust your power to come alone to the void bearing a Key of Kings. Who are you? Allison: I'm.... uh... Usagi. Of house Omega Kappa Phi. And this isn't a... uh, key. It's just a regular... forehead.... thing. Look. That's my master, up there. Vax: Magister Usagi... you are a slave of Mother Om? Ando: Oh dear. Magister #3: The devourer. Vax: I see. The imperiatrix of the gates of fire. The blood flower. I feared you'd say that. She is a harsh and terrible mistress. Allison: Yes. W-well- I was just - *ahem* -binding this devil so she could take us back up there and get this whole mess- Cio: NO! Allison: God dammit! F-fine! Fine. Hello! Who wants to take me to the magic floating castle? https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-17/ Various devils: I'll do it. For thy firstborn of course. Teeth! Hey now! Us'll do it for a kiss! Just a wee kiss! Ke-he hehhe Hahhahaha ha. What a fool! Haha hehekehahahahahuah ha. Ebon devil: I'll take thee. My power is waning, and I am old. Win a contest of skill, and I'll take thee straight. If thou loseth, giveth me some o' that shine in thy head. Cio: Absolutely not! Tha stupid, vacous, empty-skulled, bubble-brained- Allison: Done. So what... do I just.... put my hand out- Hrk! Ando: A devil's kiss. A parastic piece of the pure, hot black flame, granter of the Art. Mark of a contract. Vax: But surely you know this, Magister Usagi. https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-18/ Cio: Tha surpious flimsy-brains! Is tha boggledy? Never, ever make deals with ebon devils! Even old an' shiveldy ones! Allison: You know what?! If you want to help me, help me! I do not. Want. To be here. Cio: Tha really does have a lot to work on... Ms. Heroine. Allison: I am not a god damn heroine! Cio: Yet! Ebon devil: That'll do for thee, little flame. Now is the time... for games. Ho hm! Category:Transcripts